


Put Your Hand in My Hand and Let's Go

by sying



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sying/pseuds/sying
Summary: Brad needs to get away and, stand back, Ray's going to trysciencean experiment.





	Put Your Hand in My Hand and Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.
> 
> Written for Porn Battle XIII, prompts were 'road trip' and 'Mexico'. Title taken from Jon Allen's Joanna.
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a non-profit work of fiction based on the HBO miniseries and its characters as portrayed by the actors.

Brad's been back from deployment for barely a week when the novelty of real food, showering and sleeping whenever he wants, wears off. He has reacquainted himself with every inch of Ray's body, let Ray trace and mark his. They've talked and kissed, fucked fast and slow in nearly every room in the house and are getting used to being in each other's space again pretty easily. But, like every other time after he's come home, restlessness creeps in. It's a familiar feeling by now, always the same except that it differs in intensity. He's on leave for a while yet and he surfs and rides his bike for hours at a time, trying to lose himself or everything that isn't him – he's never sure. He only knows that it doesn't work and that Ray senses it too. It's not that he doesn't want to be back, and for all that he's incapable of explaining it properly, Ray at least knows this from previous times. It's just a period of time when everything is too much; it's either too quiet or too noisy, too bright or dark, too many people.

He feels Ray's eyes on him long before he says anything but he doesn't look up from rinsing the dishes until Ray puts a hand on his neck and kisses him.

"Brad. Do whatever you need to do, okay?"

One look at Ray tells him there's no use in pretending he doesn't know what he means. He turns off the water before leaning against the counter and pulling Ray in.

"Come with me?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Mexico."

Ray pulls back to look at him with narrowed eyes. "How?"

Brad grins at him because Ray already knows and will say yes, he would've vetoed the plan before he could've even suggested it otherwise. "On our bikes."

Ray drops his head against Brad's chest and groans. "Fine." He pulls back to look at Brad. "But no crazy shit, you fucking speed maniac. If I have to watch you kill yourself, I swear I'm gonna come and piss on your grave every day for the rest of my life, Colbert."

-

Between Ray getting things in order at work with his employees and Brad making the necessary arrangements for their trip, it takes longer than he would've wanted until they're finally off. The longer they are on the road, the better he feels. He guns the engine and leaves Ray behind him only a couple of times. When Ray catches up with him, he just flips him off and keeps driving. Brad can't hear him over the roar of their engines but he grins at the thought of what Ray's probably yelling at him underneath his helmet.

They fall into motel and hotel beds, tired and stiff every night while something slowly loosens and untwists inside himself. They avoid the tourist traps as they make their way down into Baja California Sur but they make an exception for scuba diving and later, whale watching off Magdalena Bay. There's a cold wind and the boat is cramped with tourists but that's all forgotten when the first wild gray whales come up to the boat, close enough to touch. Ray's reaction earns him a stern reminder from one of the moms on board that there are young children present, but Ray doesn't even seem to hear her. He looks like he's about to vibrate right off the boat with excitement and Brad can't even make fun of him because it is fucking amazing, especially when a couple of minutes later, they spot an orca nearby as well.

They get drunk that night, stumbling back into their hotel room as they make out in between laughing at something he's already forgotten. They pass out on the bed in the middle of sloppy kisses, both of them half undressed. They regret the drinking the next day, swear it off forever even, when they're taking the ferry to the mainland.

They reach their final destination the next day; a beach house near Puerto Vallarta that's owned by one of Brad's few surfing buddies. It's small; there's just enough room for a bed, couch and a dinner table and the shower in the bathroom is barely big enough for Brad, let alone both of them as they find out the first day. Still, it's clean and it sits on a quiet place near the shore, with a village nearby where they can get food and rent a shortboard and wetsuit, which is all Brad needs.

They do some hiking inland, which feels great after all that time on their bikes, and spend lazy days at the beach where Brad surfs and Ray sunbathes. They keep mostly to themselves but hang out at the beach one evening with a small group of surfers passing through. They've got a campfire going, they drink some beer and Brad finds that he's actually enjoying himself listening to the conversation, tall tales about riding epic waves and all. He calls dibs on the shower when they get back to the house and when he gets out of the bathroom, Ray's sprawled on the bed, eyes closed, naked and half hard.

"Hey, shower's all yours."

Ray doesn't open his eyes, puts a finger to his mouth. "Shhh."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying something."

A sentence that, coming from Ray's mouth, usually means trouble or fun. Sometimes both.

"Clearly."

Ray sighs and finally looks at him. "Being here made me think of Poke and then I remembered when we were in Iraq, he was talking about the power of the mind."

Brad has only a vague recollection of it; Poke talks about a lot of things.

"So I'm trying to make myself come without touching myself. Now shush, you're ruining my experiment." And with that, he closes his eyes again.

Brad smiles and flops down on the bed next to him, grabbing a book of the nightstand. He makes a bet with himself on how long until Ray gives up. He's a few pages in when he realizes he doesn't even know what he's just read. An awake but completely quiet and still Ray is proving to be more distracting than he expected and his eyes keep wandering from the pages to Ray's naked body. In the warm glow of the bedside lamp his suntanned skin is almost golden against the white sheets. He starts reading again, fingers tight around his book, when out of the corner of his eye he sees Ray's dick twitch.

"Thinking about that donkey we saw this morning?" he asks casually.

Ray lets out a short, surprised laugh. "You asshole. Don't distract me. This is hard, you know."

"Yes, I can see that. I'm surprised that your filthy, degenerate mind hasn't been able to come up with anything good enough yet."

"Don't worry, you've been the main star throughout." Brad wasn't worried. Curious maybe. "But every time it gets good enough, I get distracted. At this rate, I'm probably gonna die of blue balls."

Brad puts down his book and gets on his knees to look at Ray's balls. "I think you'll live," he says, crouching over Ray's body. He bends down to kiss him, sliding his tongue against Ray's over and over while he trails his knuckles up and down Ray's cock.

He backs off when he feels Ray's hands on his ass pressing down. "Now focus," he says and lies down on his side next to Ray.

"I can't," Ray practically whines.

Brad grins. "Do you need some help?"

Ray twists to his side to look at Brad, eyes glittering dark. "Yes."

"Remember that first time I tied you up?" He'd teased Ray for ages until his curses and threats had turned into needy sobs. "Think about that a lot," he says and he starts stroking himself slowly.

Ray's eyes follow the movement of his hand. "Yeah? What else do you think about?"

"I've been thinking maybe next time I wanna blindfold you too."

"Yeah? Wanna gag me too?"

"No."

Ray looks at him with a grin that makes his dimples show. "Because you love my mouth."

"I do."

Ray moves his arm down, whether to touch him or himself, Brad's not sure but he catches Ray's wrist in his hand. "Nah-ah."

"Oh come on," Ray huffs but Brad presses his fingers into Ray's skin just that little bit harder and his breath hitches.

He gets an almost daring look on his face though and asks, "What else?"

Sometimes it's them together with the redhead from the bookstore, with her long legs and skirt and boots, but most of the time it's just Ray… being Ray. In the split second his grip loosens when these images flash through his mind, Ray's on him, kissing him hard while pushing him onto his back and Brad's done holding him back. He lets go of his own cock to slide it up to where Ray is warm and hard against his belly, finally touching him.

"Wanna know, ah… what I think sometimes?" Ray asks.

"Yes," he answers while leaving wet kisses from Ray's jaw to behind his ear where he smells like campfire and tastes like the ocean.

"Wait, scoot up a little," Ray says and for a moment he's confused but then Ray's sitting up and grabbing the lube from the nightstand and he gets it.

"So?" he asks when he's leaning back against the pillows, knees up and Ray stroking a wet finger over his asshole.

Ray's grin is almost boy-ish. "Sometimes I think of what it would feel like if you could fuck me and suck me off at the same time." He pushes his finger in slowly. It's been ages since Ray's fucked him and he's so tight but Ray works him open slowly, patiently while talks.

"I know you're too fucking tall and you're not bendy at all but imagine if you were. Like one of those yoga or Cirque du Soleil freaks. You could suck your own cock, Brad. Fuck, I'd love to watch you do that."

Heat spreads from his head to his toes and he shoves himself back on Ray's finger. "In the meantime, could you just hurry the fuck up?" he asks, aware he's sounding a little breathless.

"Shhh, not yet," Ray says soothingly against his mouth. "Don't wanna hurt you."

They kiss for what feels like forever, soft and lazy, until Ray finally replaces his fingers with his cock. He opens his eyes to Ray visibly restraining himself, he's biting his lip and his fingers are like a vise grip on Brad's legs.

He strokes his hands over Ray wherever he can reach him. "Ray, Ray. Come on, do it already," he goads and finally Ray slides all the way in.

He can't keep up the slow tempo for long and soon they're fucking fast and hard and Brad feels almost stupid for not realizing how much he's missed this until now. He won't last long, he knows - it feels much too good for that - and judging from the sounds Ray's making, neither will he.

Suddenly Ray slows down, rests his damp forehead against Brad's and grabs one of Brad's hands in his to wrap them both around Brad's dick.

"I think I'm gonna have to say no to the blindfold," Ray pants as they jerk him off in time to Ray's thrusts. "Wanna see you like this. So fucking beautiful, Brad."

He feels his orgasm coming like a slow rolling wave through his body and when it breaks he's gone, coming hard and long. The world is reduced to nothing but this sensation and somewhere a vague awareness that that keening sound is coming from him. He’s only coming back to reality and the fact that Ray has already come too when Ray pulls out and slumps against him.

He rubs lazy circles on Ray's back while they recover, their breathing slowing down. He can already feel himself dozing off when he remembers something Ray said earlier.

"I guess I could ask Rudy for some yoga lessons. Might be worth it," he jokes.

For a minute he thinks Ray's fallen asleep already but then Brad feels him shaking against his chest, followed by the sound of Ray's quiet laughter.

-

He wakes at dawn and slips quietly out of bed, careful not to wake Ray. He leaves a note saying he'll be back for breakfast and then heads out. The waves are breaking hard but there's only one other surfer out yet. Before going in, he looks out at the ocean for several minutes, waking up fully in the light of the sunrise.

He has to paddle hard to catch a few good rides, wipes out once but gets back up and finally, with the roar of the ocean ringing in his ears, he finds the calm he's been looking for settle inside himself and at long last he feels fully himself again.

When he gets back, Ray's making coffee in the kitchenette, hair still wet from the shower, dressed only in his briefs and looking sleepy. Brad kisses the back of his neck and breathes him in. "Hi," he says as if he hasn't been back for more than over a month already.

Ray turns around. Doesn't say anything, just looks at Brad sharply for a minute and then a slow, warm smile spreads across his face. "So. You're ready to go back."

"Yeah."

"Good." Ray kisses his cheek and they sit down for breakfast at the small table.

They leave for home the next morning.

THE END.


End file.
